


My Omusubi

by lucathia



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma's thoughts during Genius 306 with the omusubi scene with Kintarou and Sakuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omusubi

Ryoma is fond of most Japanese food and won't say no to free food. Take the outings to the burger joint, for example, and the team gatherings at Kawamura's sushi shop...and lastly, those tasty bentos from Ryuzaki.

He has never turned down free food, though he's relunctant to praise Ryuzaki for her bentos. Whenever she asks, he fibs.

"Isn't it hard to make omusubi taste bad?" is his smart answer when Ryuzaki asks.

"Ehhh, Ryoma-kun!" protests Ryuzaki, her face scrunched up. Ryoma takes a calm sip of his grape Fanta. With his head tilted back, he notes out of the corner of his eye that Ryuzaki is slightly taller than him, her long braids trailing past her waist.

"Che," he remarks. He glances down and notes that Ryuzaki isn't even wearing heels. She's wearing, of all things, flat sandals. It just makes matters worse.

Ryuzaki mistakes his response, her face falling slightly. However, she perks back up in the next second, offering the tennis-ball-shaped omusubi that she made for him. She holds the box in front of her, a shy smile on her face.

Despite Ryoma's words, he has every intention to eat each and every single one of the omusubi. He eyes the box, wondering how omusubi shaped like tennis balls would look like.

However, Ryoma is shocked when he sees the box of omusubi knocked out of Ryuzaki's hands. He sees the round, white balls of rice wrapped in seaweed--the white and the seaweed in the very pattern of a tennis ball--fall out of the box as if in slow motion. Ryuzaki squints her eyes closed at the sudden clash, a small "eep" escaping her lips. In that second, Ryoma realizes that at some point, he's taken his eyes off of the omusubi--why he did that he has no idea--so where is the omusubi now??

He glances down and sees that the boy that fell into Ryuzaki is holding the omusubi up in the air, a cheeky grin on his face.

Ryoma stares him down.

**My** omusubi.

When the short boy (Ryoma wonders who the taller one is--him or that new boy?) hands the omusubi back to Ryuzaki, Ryoma feels smug. He turns away from the boy, all interest lost. However, in the very next moment, Ryoma hears calls of "Thief!" and right after that he hears the clatter of the box of omusubi. He doesn't have to look to know that this time, the omusubi is truly done for.

Is he not allowed to eat the omusubi or what?

Both boys serve a hard hit onto the thief's back.

The moment the ball hits the thief's back, Ryoma feels satisfied for avenging his lost omusubi. Serves the thief right for ruining good, free food. Ryoma is about to walk back to where his senpai-tachi are when the next words stop him in his tracks.

"Hey, you dropped the omusubi. Can I eat it?" asks the super rookie of the West.

Ryoma wants Ryuzaki to say no. Instead, Ryuzaki says, "But it's on the ground..."

Her words trail off.

The other boy pays no heed to her words as he has already taken a large bite out of the omusubi. He licks his lips, clearly savoring the taste. His eyes are closed as he declares how tasty the omusubi are.

Ryuzaki smiles a small, sweet smile--not one of those shy ones of hers--as she nods her thanks.

Ryoma closes his eyes and turns away.

Ryoma is envious.


End file.
